Of afternoon tea and biscuits
by shaLy.iS.thy.nAme
Summary: Narcissa really detest spending time with these two chattering chits. Can't they ever talk about useful topics for once? If this continues on, she'll lose more brain cells than listening to Lucius blabber about pureblood superiority! Dramione!


_A Draco-Hermione love story. _

Disclaimer:_ I don't and will never own Harry Potter, because if I did, Hermione would end up with Draco._

**Summary:** Narcissa really detest spending time with these two chattering chits. Can't they ever talk about useful topics for once? If this continues on, she'll lose more brain cells than listening to Lucius blabber about pureblood superiority!

The weather is nice outside, sunny but not too humid. Birds chirping in the distance, the air filled with the smell of freshly cut grass and wind being breezy that all you'll ever want is to sit in the garden and enjoy a nice cup of tea. What Narcissa want to do is bask in the peace and solitude. But alas, life is far too cruel for her two friends are coming closer like cackling chickens parading around and totally annihilate the silence that engulf the Malfoy Manor. Honestly! If they were not the wives of Lucius' business partners, she would not befriend these women. As you can see, the noises belong to none other than Patricia Parkinson and Amanda Greengrass.

These pureblooded women have nothing on their mind but filling their faces with bountiful amount of glamour, the latest trend in the season, and most importantly, trying to persuade Narcissa into marrying her son to one of their daughters. The candidates are none other than Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass. She will never _ever_ hand over her son to these daft girls who think only about their wealth and Draco's good looks. Even if she did acknowledge this idea – though she won't – her son would never agree to it. After all, Draco is already smitten over his secret – but not so secret to Narcissa – girlfriend.

"Cissy, have you heard what I've, said?" Patricia's shriek broke my daydream about curly, blond haired and super genius grand babies.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Narcissa mentally rolled her eyes

"Honestly Cissy, as I was saying, Malkin produced a new line of robes that have been voted as the most top of the line in Witch Weekly. Robert is right there, right now, buying the robes I picked out earlier. Amanda and I are planning to go back there again with you so that you can get one of your own, then we'd head of to the Zabinis." She paused, deep in though and added, "Speaking of, have you seen her new husband? I've heard that he is _scrumptious_ and the owner of a _very_ nice ass." After that, they both giggled and went off to picture out Agustin's so called nice ass.

Really, spending time with these women will burn down more of her brain cells than listening to her husband rant on about pureblood's superiority over muggleborns. But still, Narcissa have to be a good host and entertain her guest no matter how much she wants to throttle their pretty little necks. As the two women continue to talk about the Zabinis, Narcissa is in deep thought thinking about how it would have been better if she spend her time having tea with Jane instead. At least with her, she can talk about more interesting topics have a meaningful debate about the importance of having house elves in their lives. She still always wonders how muggles can live without magic in their lives. Her mind begins to plan about her next meeting with Jane that she failed to notice that Patricia and Amanda are done talking about Agustin and the Zabinis and is now talking about their daughters.

"Cissy, I must say that you should come to one of Astoria's recital. That girl is a bloody genius with that piano!" Amanda bragged

"Narcissa will only be bored to death, Amanda. She should see Pansy's play this week. She landed the lead role." Patricia half bragged and half sneered. Oh how wrong she is. Narcissa would rather come to Astoria's recital than hear Pansy's shrieking voice. That girl has not only inherited her mother's empty brain but her voice as well! She can never stay in one room where both of them are nearby.

"Speaking of our daughters, have you thought about the proposal? I would love it if we become in-laws." Patricia asked, voice filled with hopefulness, hoping that it is her daughter whom Narcissa will pick for her son. She can already imagine it. Living a very luxurious life and buying all the latest and clothes Wizarding London has to offer; all thanks to the money she will gain having her oldest daughter marry the Malfoy heir.

"Ah, but you keep on forgetting Patty, that Narcissa will pick _my _daughter. After all, yours is nowhere near mine when in come to standards." Amanda glared at her _friend_

"Why you little bitch!" Patricia shrieked and pointed her wand towards Amanda.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Narcissa exclaimed

"Now ladies, I suggest that we talk about this professionally like the purebloods we truly are." She suggested. "And for both of your information, I picked none of your daughters to marry Draco" she added, noticing the shocked expression of her companion

"Why?" Patricia gasped out.

"Because my son is in a very serious relationship and I would love it if the witch ends up marrying my son." She waved her wand to vanish the tea sets and briskly added, "I think your welcome has worn out. I'm pretty sure you can see yourselves out" she nonchalantly waved her hand good bye and left the two speechless women in her wake.

Now that felt good! She very well hopes that they would leave her alone. So what if they severe ties with them? The Malfoys have enough money to handle themselves that they don't actually need business partner. It's the Malfoys that they need, not the other way around.

As she entered the living room, she found her son talking animatedly with the girl on the other side of the fireplace.

"Mione, please, I think it is about damn time you meet my parents" he tried arguing

"Draco, what if your parents would hate me? Forget about that, we all know that your father detest me!" she exclaimed

"I don't really give a damn on what he says! He can disown me for all I care. I'm old enough and I have enough money in my Gringotts account to support ourselves." He reasoned out. "And my mother will love you!" he added

"But-" she was cut off when…

"Honestly Hermione, just give it a try. I'll expect you here in an hour. Please babe, this is important to me." Her son pleaded

Shock is an understatement to describe how Narcissa is feeling right now. Never in her life had she seen her son plead like that. Now she is very well convinced that this woman is the perfect match for her son. Not that she didn't know this already, Jane and herself have only planned their marriage and started to knit their grand babies clothes. Yes, as you can see, Narcissa sought out the woman of her son's dreams and met her mother. Jane was absolutely delighted to finally know that someone other than herself knows about her daughter's secret relationship. Now she and Narcissa have been meeting every afternoon to discuss about their children's relationship without the knowledge of their respective husbands. Goodness, we all know that Lucius will explode knowing that a muggle has entered his manor without his consent, and that Michael will throttle any man who desired to take away his one and only daughter. But still, Narcissa and Jane will make sure that both their husbands have no say what-so-ever when Draco and Hermione's relationship will be out in the open, if they did, they'll be sleeping in the couch for whenever they decided to accept the relationship.

It had been forty-five minutes and Draco is found pacing in the living room and nervously casting a glance at the door and fisting whatever it is in his pocket.

"Draco, honey, please sit down. What is it that makes you so agitated?" Narcissa pretended

"Nothing" he muttered but collapse on the nearby chair.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us, Draco?" Lucius drawled out

"There is someone I wanted you to meet" Draco responded, looking at Narcissa and her husband

Narcissa took a sip from her wine to hide her smile. Oh, she can't wait to see Hermione personally!

As if Merlin is on her side, the doorbell rang and it took Narcissa all of her ability not to dash to the door and hug her future daughter-in-law. A loud crack was heard that signal Tippy, opening the door to greet the guest. After three antagonizing minutes, a familiar wavy brown hair emerge from the doorway followed by the beautiful face of Hermione Granger and standing behind her are her parents.

Lucius stood up and was about to open his mouth but was interrupted when Narcissa squealed in a very un-Malfoy-ish manner.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot contain myself!" she exclaimed and envelope the shocked girl

"Narcissa! What is the meaning of this?" her husband asked with face filled with disbelief and confusion, and beside him, her son mirroring his action

"This is Hermione, she is Draco's girlfriend!" she excitedly exclaimed and hugged the girl once more.

"Cissy, I would like it if my daughter can regain her ability to breath" Jane joke

"Jane?" Michael ask

"Well, you see, Narcissa and I have been having afternoon tea every Friday and we talk about everything!" Jane explained

After Draco regains his composure, he took five steps to cross the room and took his shell-shocked girlfriend from his mother's back-breaking hug.

"Are you ok, Mione?" he ask and discreetly added, "I told you my mother would love you"

All she can do was to nod.

After dinner, both families can be found once again in the living room. Each couple was sitting beside their beloved partner. Lucius is still trying to comprehend the situation but he accepts Hermione and her family nonetheless; much to the surprise of both his wife and son. Unlike what everybody believes, he does not dislike muggleborns. He is only trying to project that image to climb the social ladder. And now that he is on top, there really is no more reason as to why he should do it anymore. After all, Narcissa seems to be enamored with Hermione, so he really has no say on it.

As everybody animatedly talked to one another, Draco cleared his throat and gained the attention of everyone in the room. He nervously stood up in the center and began to deliver the speech which took him all day to come up with.

"This afternoon have been one of the best for me, and I would like it to be better." He started, he looked at his parents, "Mother, Father, I know that this has been a shock for you, well for father that is. Mother has this ability that no one can hide things from her. But I am extremely grateful for your acceptance towards Hermione and her family. I am more shocked when father did not blow with his head off upon the revelation" he joke out, and everybody in the room laughed, Lucius included. He turned and faced his girlfriend's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am also grateful that you accepted me as your daughter's boyfriend. I can't promise that I won't ever hurt her, because I know how much of a jerk I can be. But I promise you that I will try my very best to avoid any tears that she will shed. I love your daughter, merlin knows how much and I will be damned if I will let her go. One thing I would ask for is your blessing" this produced a gasp from every female being in the room. He then looked at Hermione and knelt down, "Hermione, my love. I've known you for 12 years and 7 of those years I have been tormenting you and your friends. Merlin knows how shocked I was when you agreed to go out with me when we were 19. I've dated you for 4 years and I think it is long enough for us to take the next step. Hermione, I love you so much and I can't and don't want to see myself being happy with another woman. I want to spend the rest of my life with you right beside me. I want to wake up every morning to see you wrapped in my arms. I want to go home where I know you will be waiting for me. I want to have children with you. I want them to have your eyes, eyes full of innocence and love. I want them to have your brains; I want them to be just like you. But of course, they will have my good looks and cunning abilities. So Hermione, I ask you this. Will you grant all of those? Will you be my wife? Will you be the mother of my children? Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" he ended while looking deeply to his girlfriend.

Hermione didn't care that she's crying right in front of everyone. Draco, her Draco just proposed to her. She can't believe it! No wonder he was so adamant for her to meet his parents. She looked around to find both Narcissa and her mother bawling their eyes out. Her father looking at her and nodded his head, clearly amused with what is happening. He cast a glance toward Lucius and found him smiling at her as if telling her that she is welcome in the family. She looked at Draco and before she can stop herself, she threw herself at him and shouted,

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Absolutely yes!" she exclaimed and captured her fiancé's lips for a searing kiss.

As the couple continued to ignore the presence of any other being in the room, Narcissa looked at Jane and smiled.

_Finally!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading my story!<strong>

**Oh, and every author loves a review, please don't forget to leave one!  
><strong>**I accept constructive criticisms but _never_ flames! Hope I wouldn't get any.. =)**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**.-**


End file.
